1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an exhaust system, and more particularly to a front end exhaust system for hybrid vehicles.
2. Related Art
Conventional exhaust systems for internal combustion engines include, among other things, exhaust pipes coupled to a muffler and pipe. Gases from the combustion engine are purged through the exhaust pipes and into the muffler to attenuate and muffle the sound. The gases then exit via the pipe into the atmosphere. Conventional exhaust systems may also include a catalytic converter for cleansing the exhaust gases of harmful emissions prior to entering the atmosphere.
Conventional exhaust systems may be implemented in a variety of vehicles, including hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs). An HEV is a hybrid vehicle that combines a conventional internal combustion engine propulsion system with an electric propulsion system. The inclusion of the electric propulsion system (or powertrain) is intended to enhance the fuel economy of the vehicle. One example of a HEV is the hybrid electric automobile. The hybrid electric automobile typically includes a gasoline internal combustion engine and one or more electric motors powered by batteries.
While conventional exhaust systems may be implemented in HEVs, implementing conventional exhaust systems in HEVs poses a number of challenges. For example, HEVs pose unique challenges in packaging an exhaust system. Packaging a large battery in the middle of the vehicle helps with driving dynamics, but exhaust systems take up large volumes of space and get very hot. Packaging an exhaust system next to a battery can damage the battery and/or reduce the battery's volume and capacity. Packaging the exhaust system elsewhere may result in a reduction in passenger cabin space and adversely include vehicle proportions.